FoodDuo
by Kali and Mimi
Summary: Will Duo ever get to eat? See what happens as this hilarious story tells about poor Duo and his food problem.


  
  
Mimi: Hey everyone! Mimi here, I decided to write this fanfic before I forgot it. Well anyways I thought of it during school when I was really really really hungry! Well I thought of it because I have lunch in 4th period and there are 5 periods in school. so yeah one day while I was starving I thought of this.  
  
Mysterious passer by: You thought of this during school?? EW this story is going to be bad.  
  
Mimi: Hey! No it isn't!  
  
MP by: Fine then We will just see.  
  
Mimi: Yeah you will. Okay well anyways here is my story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Warning: Relena bashing (maybe if i put her in or mention her in the story) and silliness which is beyond extreme. (remember I wrote this when I was hungry) Uh I have not decided if there will be swearing because if I hand over a bit to Kali there most likely will be, so be warned.   
Standard Disclaimer. And no they don't belong to Kali or ME!   
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Note: The Pilots are all in Grade 10.   
  
  
Food = Duo  
  
  
**BBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZ!!!!*   
  
The second bell sounds signaling the students to hurry up and get to class. The Gundam pilots had just started a new school after finishing their last mission.   
  
The boys walked into the guidance office to pick up their schedules. Once they had come out first period was half over, so they decided to go find their lockers and compare schedules.   
  
Duo arrived at his History class late and when he walked in everyone seemed to stare at him as he walked to the back of the room to take a desk.   
  
Duo: **in his mind** Great! Now I get to be the loser who has no idea what is going on in the class and the teacher will probably treat me like trash because the class is already overpacked!   
  
Teacher: Okay everyone we will be learning about……….   
Duo: *still in mind* bla, bla, bla, I already know all this! This class is soooo stupid! This teacher is an idiot! Oh well I hope I get to eat soon I am starving!   
  
Teacher: Well class remember that today we have an assembly, so that means that period two will be extended.   
  
Duo: 0.0 WHAT!?? No Food! I need Food! My lunch is in period four if I don't eat I am going to KILL SOMEONE!   
  
Teacher: Mister Maxwell, this is not a good way to start off the year.   
  
Duo: But but.. oh alright. *pouts*   
  
The class finishes and Duo hurries to his second period class which is phys. Ed.   
When he walks into the class he realizes that Heero is also in the class and so is Trowa.He then dashes over to them in a mad plea.   
  
Duo:*sniffle*sniffle* they said I couldn't eat till till…… LATER!!!!*begins to cry*   
  
Trowa and Heero both seat drop as Duo crouches down small and begins to whimper and mumble to himself about food.   
Heero: Er……   
  
Trowa: Oh well, to bad for you. While you are starving I get to EAT! Haha!   
  
Duo:*hears what Trowa says and jumps him* HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME, ESPECIALLY ABOUT FOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Trowa:*after gaining his breath back, he mumbles out a "sorry"*   
  
Heero: Hey it will be alright, you can eat during assembly! (Mimi: wow he actually sounds normal! What a shock, see what happens when I am hungry!)   
  
Duo:*gets off Trowa and starts to jump around and doing a little dance*then begins to sing* I get to eat I get to EAT!   
  
By this time everyone in the class had come in and were all staring at Duo as he sang around and danced.   
  
Duo realized that everyone was staring at him.   
Duo: Eeps *He immediately seat dropped and ran to hide behind Trowa and Heero.*   
  
Duo: *After a few minutes*in a whisper* Hey guys, Have they stopped staring?   
  
Wufei: Yeah   
  
Duo: 0.0 Wu-man??? You are in this class too?   
  
Wufei: No I'm just here for the food. OF COURSE I AM IN THIS CLASS!   
  
Duo: *begins to drool* 0o0 Oooooohhhhh …… Food. *then goes delusional*   
  
Heero: Uh oh you mentioned the F word around him.   
  
Wufei: What Fooo *Gets a hand over his mouth complimentary of Trowa*   
  
Trowa: You say that word around him and you are going to die.   
  
Wufei: You mean that weakling is going to kill ME! Ha, ha, ha yeah right!   
  
Heero: He will when it has to do with food or his gundam.   
  
Wufei: Sure, uh huh. *then begins to grin evily*starts off in a high pitched voice* Hey Duo! You want to know something?   
  
Duo: *puts down the mat he was chewing on* Wuh?   
  
Wufei: I have lunch next and that means I get to EAT! Plus I have this great big lunch and I don't know how I am going to finish it! *begins to laugh uncontrollably*   
  
Duo:*his eyes shrink then he begins to charge* WUFEI I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR MAKING SUCH A REMARK AROUND SOMEONE AKA ME WHO IS STARVIN AND DOESN'T GET TO EAT TILL FOURTH PERIOD!   
  
Wufei: OOOOPPPSSS!!!! Maybe I shouldn't have said something! *as he runs away*   
  
Duo: *takes out a anime mallet and starts to swing it in the direction of Wufei*he then begins to scream in a psychotic way* I'll get you!   
  
Heero and Trowa just turn and walk away as their two friends embarrass themselves.   
Everyone in the gym turns to stare at the site they see before them. Everyone of them has now a huge sweat drop on them.   
  
Wufei: *in an attempt to not get hit by the mallet he throws objects in the way of the stampeding braided boy*   
  
****10 minutes later*****   
  
Duo: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *then stops abruptly*begins to sniff the air* Ooohhh!!! FFFFFFFFOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!! *Turns around only to run into the phys. ed. Teacher*he is then knocked to the ground* Ow! Hey what was that for I am going to to to to….. *He realizes what happened*   
  
PE Teacher: *begins to speak in a booming voice* I will not have this in my class! Go and run 150 laps around the school then when you are done go to see the Principal, or maybe the Guidance Councilor?   
  
****Outside the school****   
  
Duo: *breaths heavily after doing their 80th lap* You know this is ALL your fault!   
  
Wufei: Nope it is all yours.   
  
Duo: My fault you are the one who teased me about Food. You should know that any thing that has t do with food I go crazy about especially when I am hungry!   
  
Wufei: But still I get to eat next and I still have all That Food! *dashes ahead quickly*   
  
Duo: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!   
  
Wufei: HA HA, yeah right you couldn't kill me before! *then begins to run a little faster*   
  
Duo: *speeds up* Well I am right behind you! *wacks at Wufei but just skins his left arm*   
  
Wufei: Ack! That hurt! *realizing the danger he tries to go faster and tries to make sharp turns to avoid Duo*   
  
*** 30 mins later*** Wufei: Can't go on any more must stop running!   
  
Duo: *still at full speed* I am going to get you yet Wu-man!   
  
Wufei:* in his mind* How in the world is he still going? I am tired as can be. Maybe Trowa and Heero were right never get in between Duo and Food.   
  
Duo: *while wufei was pondering this thought he got right behind him at whacked him over the head* Haahahhahahahahahahaha! I got you I got You!   
  
Wufei: *lies on the ground unconscious*   
  
Duo: Oh well I am done here better go to the assembly. * he walks away whistling*   
  
Wufei: *makes a slight moaning sound* ~_~   
  
  
Duo: *trots inside* his class was just about to head up to assembly. He looks around and spots Heero and Trowa. Then he walks up to them* Hey Guys!   
  
Heero: What took you so long? You should have been done ages ago?   
  
Trowa: Yeah, that's right.   
  
Duo: Just had to take care of some unfinished business, that's all.   
  
Trowa: *eyes open wide. 0.0 Oh no you didn't?   
  
Duo: *smirking* Yup knocked him out cold.   
  
Trowa: I'll be back let me check and see if he is not dead.   
  
Heero: Yeah I better go to.   
  
A couple minutes later Wufei, Heero, and Trowa all walk in.   
  
Duo: Told yeah so!   
  
Wufei: Hmph.   
  
Trowa: Well at least now you can eat during assembly Duo.   
  
Duo: YE.. oh know wait I don't have any food I was going to go and buy it ALL! **tears begin to stream down his face*   
  
Wufei: Hey my lunch is back at the complex.   
  
Trowa: So is mine.   
  
Heero: The part in which is my lunch is also back at the complex.   
  
Duo: What no food. But but but… I'm ssssooooo Hungry!   
  
*****in the auditorium*****   
  
Principal: Today we will be talking about…..   
  
Duo: *in his mind* Why must I sit here and listen to this person babble on? WHY??? I have so many better things to do I can't count them all. Well let me see I need to get food and uh.. uh.. uh.. Well I need to get food and that is very important.Well let me think if I can get to vending machine and get some food before next period I think I can last maybe till half way through 3rd. HMMM… now where is a vending machine wait there was one near my locker. YES! Wait now how can I get out of here if I sneak out with my super sneaking skills I can make it. I think I will try!   
  
Duo: *makes it all the way to the door but them runs into a metal chair it makes a loud crashing sound, but Duo runs out the door before anyone notices it was him* Woops oh well I made it.   
  
****At His locker****   
  
Duo: Okay let me see… which.. do.. I … want…? Hmmmm???? I know how about all of them! ^_^   
  
Duo: Okay lets see *beep beep* Okay now this and this *beep beep*   
After a bit he has now claimed all his prizes.   
  
Duo: Okay now where can I eat them?? Eh I don't care what about right here. *1 minute and 5 seconds later the pile of candy has disappeared leaving only wrappers* Mmmm food good.. But wait I am still hungry… Waaaa ;_;   
  
BBBBBUUUUZZZZZZ!!!!!   
  
Duo: UH oh Third period is staring got to get to class.   
  
Duo: *walks in his class and sits at the back.* Hmm where can I get more food?   
  
Quatre: Hey Duo! Your in my class! *looks over Duo's expression* Hey what is the matter?   
  
Duo: Nothing. Except I am hungry and I already cleared out the vending machine!   
  
**flips to Wufei**   
  
Wufei: *Opens his licker and a pile of candy wrappers falls on him.* MAXWELL! *The noise echo's through the halls*   
  
***back to Duo***   
  
Duo: He he I guess Wufei found the present I left for him! ^_^   
  
Quatre:….er…okay.   
  
Duo: Oh well *yawns* I think I think I think, I will *falls asleep*   
  
*He keeps sleeping till another BBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZ!*   
  
Duo: Hey alright! I slept through class and now I can eat!   
  
Duo: Hey where is everyone?   
  
Janitor: *walks in* You still here you should have gone by now. *another bell sounds* That darn bell is on the fritz again!   
  
Duo: Hey what time is it then?   
  
Janitor: Um let me see 5 o'clock.   
  
Duo: WHAT! Now I am really hungry! Oh well got to get home. Bye *dashes out the door and all the way back to the safe house*   
  
Duo: *walks in the door* Hey, I'm home!   
  
Everyone runs by him.   
  
Quatre: Duo come on we got our new mission. Hurry up!   
  
Duo: But I haven't eaten anything yet.   
  
Quatre: Not time to eat come on.   
  
Duo: But but but my food. *stomach growls* He then slowly walks out the door.   
  
  
_______________________________________THE END____________________________   
  
Mimi: I finished my story! Yes!  
  
People: Wow, you actually finished something within the day you wrote it. **people clap**  
  
  
Mimi: Oh yeah Duo does end up getting something to eat and he bigs out. But how will he survive the rest of the year? Oh well and when he ate he couldn't go to school the next day because he was to stuffed. Yet and hour after eating he was hungry again 0_o  
  
  
  
  



End file.
